


Good Communication Saves

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [16]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Makoto simply tells Alain that he was planning on returning to the Ganma World and that Takeru wants to come too.





	

“I will take you back to the Ganma World by force…” Alain said, preparing to transform.

“Erm… I was actually gonna head back myself.” Makoto said.

“Wait, really? Well shit.” He then cancelled the Megauloader’s transformation sequence. “Why didn’t you say that sooner?” He asked.

“I… wanted to keep it a surprise?” Makoto said.

“Ah, I understand.” Alain said.

“And… Well, Takeru wants to know the Ganma World as well.” Makoto said.

“I… Er… Okay! I guess I can do that…” He then created a Ganma Portal. “Get Takeru here, then we’ll depart to the Ganma World together.” He said.


End file.
